


Thoughts that Poppies Encourage...

by yeniis



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeniis/pseuds/yeniis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MK's perspective in finding a way to clear the air with Sunny after the events in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts that Poppies Encourage...

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, credit goes to the work's creator. I make no claim of ownership to the characters or world.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Share thoughts please this is the first time I've written something like this.  
> Thanks.

It always started like this, him staring across the poppies field and breathing deep. His chest rising, lungs filling with the scent of cogs and dirt, blood and steel, but the one scent that he missed that he breathed deep for, was Sunny. But as always it evaded him just like it did when Sunny was kicking his ass and silently demanding more; the more that he failed to provide. He secretly blamed Tilda, that day in the cemetery was when it really started falling apart. Sunny didn't look at him anymore, didn't want to hear anything that came out of his mouth and this time; he knew what he wanted to tell him. And it was the unvarnished truth, raw and sharp, and pure like Sunny's blade. But Sunny didn't hear words didn't trust them, so he was going to tell him with his body, only his body didn't speak right. It fell and flopped, and frankly was embarrassing. It wasn't right or capable 'till Sunny was there moving with him and against him, but he didn't do that anymore he just "trained" him. Last time on the ground hanging half off the wall disgusted with himself, he heard Sunny getting orders only for him in turn- to tell him, his colt to go practice his forms.

A few nights later, tucked in the bushes in view of the moonlight MK moved through his forms. Sunny coming around the barracks caught a glimpse of movement and moved towards it. Looking at MK, he saw the emotions of angry, fear, confusion, and feelings that he was confused about... need, want, hope. As if sensing him MK stopped and moved to stand diagonally from him, poised. Tiredly but slowly Sunny shifted into position. Strike after strike Sunny started moving wide to shove MK's arms in the right direction while MK's pants deepened as Sunny's hip pressed into his pelvis to get him to tighten his stance. Thus, the body became words and the words spoke clearly and the result let peace be made and Sunny's tiredness fell away. Sunny heard how much he was missed, the regret that MK had and most importantly how his choice that day had been for him and that he was the reason MK now strove. So Sunny responded by striking with a new move that drew MK close, that had him placing one hand at his neck the other at the crease of his thigh and groin a surprisingly sweet spot on MK and Sunny found himself again looking into his eyes. Looking at MK like that in the moonlight seeing peace and trust and want, Sunny suddenly felt a need to bring his colt in hand for the future transgressions the kid was going to commit. He felt that his colt needed this a reminder that would last. So Sunny brought him closer and gripped his filling cock and MK allowed it, starting to beg and not knowing for what. So Sunny stepped back and lightly smile, this was a lesson for a different place a different time, because he was his colt. So looking into darkening and confused eyes Sunny told MK to pack, they'd ride out tomorrow. Damned if that boy 's eyes didn't light up like after a first kill.


End file.
